


LIAR

by imjihyos



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, Hurt and comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjihyos/pseuds/imjihyos
Summary: ⠀⠀in which the school's notorious playgirl and student council president fall for each other (and finally sees beyond the tropes, beyond one another).⠀⠀
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. one

_chaewon had been desperately trying to wake up, screaming for help, yet nobody came. she leaves her bedroom on hands and knees, clawing her way to the stairs. pulling her head up, a number of people that looked familiar rounded the corner of her eyes._

_they waved softly towards the girl, and for a split second, chaewon thought she had felt the warmth of home. the warmth of love. until she felt what was like strings attached to her body, pulling her soulless corpse back. each pull tearing the girl apart: her eyes watering, threatening to spill._

"please, please. get out." chaewon whispered to herself, twisting her head to shake off the voices that had been murmuring at her. "please. it hurts, you're hurting me!" 

_she had been trying to run from the crowd, yet the force only intensify each time. they hissed, telling chaewon that she would be okay. that chaewon could trust them, but the pain, the aching feeling in her heart said otherwise._

an ominous boom startled chaewon out of her abysmal nightmare. her cheeks were wet and her body was bathed in a cold sweat. the sheets were twisted around her limbs, probably because she was thrashing in her sleep. her heart pounded against her chest as chaewon trembled slightly. the room was entirely dark. no light anywhere while the remnants of her nightmare still clung to her mind, haunting her closely. chaewon shook off her fear, quickly regaining her composure. shaking off the fear on face, replacing it with the same cold expression she was known for. 

her brain felt shot through as she coughed from the tail end of a cold. chaewon glanced at the clock, 5:13. just perfect. the girl strides to the curtains to finally let that one bit of light inside. the window was splattered with rain, the driveway covered with puddles of water and the leaves on the brown trees carried little pockets of water. a little gloomy and dark. 

the small chandelier in her room glistens under the small stray of sunlight. deciding to head to school a bit earlier, chaewon showered quickly before dressing herself in a plain uniform; slapping on a few random pieces of expensive jewelry. chaewon lazily makes her way to the garage, where her over-the-too cars resided. 

"miss, leaving so early?" an older woman calls, or a butler as some say. 

"yeah, i don't feel like sleeping in today. besides it's the first day of school." chaewon gives a tight smile, shrugging, before sliding on pair of squeaky clean sneakers. 

she made her way into a black veyron, pulling the beige seatbelt over her petite figure, chaewon started to make her way to school. the streets were the same, the same breakfast stores, local food stalls and the same ladies outside hauling customers. this was her home. and she definitely missed it. 

upon reaching the stoplight, chaewon blew the smoke of her cigarette out the window, watching it be whisked away by the wind. the rain almost absent now, only the cold in the air remains. grey skies with occasional patches of dark blue, too; the clouds long gone. 

she rounds the corner before stopping by a large building. today had been the first day back after a break issued by their school, it was also the first day that lovely chaewon would back in town, after almost three years. she didn't know if her life would ever be the same, but what she does know is she was still the same. 

clutching onto her black coat, she slowly push open the door of her slick car to face a number of students crowding around her vehicle. the black-haired girl dropped the burning stick that was in between her slender fingers, stepping on it, as she pulled out her school bag. her sharp eyes flickered among the students. 

her shoes tapped loudly against the cold concrete; most students had their eyes stuck to her. girls and boys started to whisper as gossip spread like wildfire. chaewon was sure the whole town would know she was back by that night. beside all the musty atmosphere, the girl spotted two similar-faced brunettes and grinned, stopping in front of the group.

"my favorite couple! how have you guys been?" chaewon greeted them, nudging the two. the two girls turned to face the familiar voice before eyes widening at the sight. yuri giggled, a big smile on her face as yena only rolled her eyes, adoringly. both surprised at the girl's appearance but definitely glad. 

"for the last time, we aren't dating." yena spits before moving to tackle the girl, holding her tight. "you're still the same, chaewon-ah. wealthy, hot and definitely still popular."

yuri shoved the other girl before moving to hug chaewon too. "how are you? are you hurt? how did they treat you?" 

"eh. made a few friends, i guess. i really missed you guys." the taller chuckles before turning a little. "it was different and felt way different here too." 

yena and yuri nod in empathy before huddling together for another tight hug. 

chaewon noticed a new figure standing in front of her, arms crossed assertively before she tapped yuri on the shoulders. 

"hi, i'm sorry but we have a meeting to catch." the unheard girl's smile was endearing, her eyes sparkling. "i was wondering if you wanted to head to our conference together?" 

"am i missing something?" chaewon asks as she shook out of yuri's hold, shifting her attention to the girl dressed in ironed uniform with a perfect tie around her neck. hair done, nails done. 

the shorter glances up, the same smile never leaving her perfectly sculpted face. "minjoo. kim minjoo." she states, her words short yet soft. 

"chaewon. the school's favorite girl." chaewon jokes before leaning down for minjoo's hand, placing a gentle kiss on it. 

for a slight second a blush passed minjoo's face before it was replaced with disgust and a hint of shock. "excuse me? i have a boyfriend." the younger scoffs before taking a step back.

yena shakes her head in disbelief before pushing chaewon lightly. "she's student president too. you're messing with the wrong girl." chaewon was about to make a snarky remark before a taller male student walked behind minjoo, wrapping his thick arms around her waist. 

"you okay, _baby?_ " 

"yeah, just getting to know a new friend and also needing to rush to our meeting." minjoo smiles sweetly, snuggling into his embrace. 

"really? out of all the boys, jeon jungkook?" chaewon's mouth was covered by yuri before she could do anymore damage.

"look _chaewon-ah._ this isn't your playground anymore. you don't match up to us now." jungkook says, pulling minjoo closer. the said girl only looking at her feet, fiddling with her hands. "watch your place. and also she's. she's mine." 

"sorry about this, jungkook. she just came back, spare her a little. anyways, we have a lot of catching up to do. see you at the conference, pres." yuri awkwardly coughs before pushing chaewon towards the halls. 

"chaewon, i know you only just now visited for a while, but everything has changed. we can't go messing with people now." yena says, arms crossed while poking chaewon with her finger. "we don't go around breaking hearts." 

the latter only scoffed. "it had gotten this boring? i think you forgot who i am. i don't take anyone's bullshit." chaewon was making her way to her first class, patting down her shirt. "see you at lunch, or something like that." and with that the girl was gone. 

yena's mumbles were heard as she disapproves of chaewon's old behavior. 

"it's okay. she just got back, she'll change. she'll understand sooner or later." yuri says, rubbing soothing circles on the older's back. "now let's get to class, it's the first day."

the two girls walked hand-in-hand towards yena's first period. yet their hearts unsettled. they weren't too sure how chaewon would be able to put up with this, more so to even change.

⠀⠀


	2. two

minjoo was perfect. 

the girl was top of her class, active in clubs and was student board's president. she volunteers every week and has earned so many awards despite her young age. 

the insecurity and envy of girls had always been because of her; the arguments from boys was, shockingly, also always because of her. ever since her family moved near their school, the town has changed from it's gloomy before to a bright and inspiring after. 

kim minjoo was also a beauty nonetheless. from her slender waist to her brown hair that cascades over her shoulders. she was anything but an eyesore. an angel-like appearance with an even more appealing personality, she was produce high's gem. 

everyone wanted to hold her in their arms but the only person who could was him - jungkook. 

the school's star soccer player, who also participates in their school's dance team. a little less academically capable but he is everyone's sweetheart, kind and loving. even though he had a known bad boy image, it seems to disappear every time he was with minjoo, or that's what most say. 

they were perfect for each other. students call them the school's power couple for a reason. 

"i'm sorry about this morning minjoo." yuri sighs softly before budding up with the said girl. 

minjoo chuckles, her voice soft. "don't worry about it, what's up with her anyways?" 

their steps echoed along the empty halls; they had been done with their meeting and was now patrolling the halls before heading to class.

"chaewon?" 

"yeah, whatever her name is." she chuckles. 

yuri swallows a little bit before breathing out, "she left for three years, she just got back today." 

minjoo nods, a little confused. "why'd she leave?" 

"that's a secret." yuri jokes.

"is she always like that? you know." both girls knew they were talking about the kind gesture that morning. 

"yeah, i guess. she's my best friend though, one of them, so i have to put up with it. she's known for that. but she's dangerous, she just might steal your heart." yuri shrugs. 

the taller stifles her laugh, out of all her years, no one was really dangerous and no one could steal her heart, it had already been given to her lovely boyfriend; they were all just highschool stereotypes made by students or so she thought. her laugh gained a soft shove from yuri, who was giggling along, even though she knew she could be right. 

"well, i'll see you at lunch." the older says turning into her classroom, knocking gently on the door. 

minjoo hums before walking a few more classes down to hers. she kept her head down low in respect and moved to the front row of her class as she walked in. it was unspoken common sense, but the seat closest to the board along with the teacher was always minjoo's spot. however, just as the girl was about to sit down, she felt a body under hers. what coincidence.

"are you going to sit on me, _princess_." a voice, disgustingly sweet, slurred. 

minjoo whips her head to face chaewon who had a grin plastered all over her face. minjoo's face flushed as she stood up quickly, patting down her plaid skirt. she hurriedly found another seat just behind chaewon and sat down, apologizing for interrupting the class.

on the other hand, chaewon kept the sly smile stuck to her face as she turned to wink at the latter. "eager, are we?" 

the model student rolled her eyes as she scoffed, obviously uncomfortable, before pulling out her notebook and pens, organized in color. 

"are you always this uptight?" 

"are you always this annoying?" 

"point taken." chaewon quietly chuckles before turning back to the board. 

minjoo can't believe how fast she could dislike someone. the cockiness and general aura chaewon gives off is spectacular; someone like minjoo, who has a great temper, is already pretty much ticked off. 

class was boring, for chaewon. the girl was smart, a genius maybe. she excelled her classes but her behavior and attitude wasn't the best. such as talking back to teachers, skipping classes; she was fearless. not only, chaewon was wealthy too, both her parents in the business industry. she wore the newest clothes, expensive perfume and even her room could pay the tuition of so many students. 

chaewon, too, had always been popular amongst the students, her sharp eyes and honey smooth skin made students, often than not, lustful and eager, even those who deny it. the students knew, even though she hadn't been back for long, produce high was still chaewon's playground. their town was still just her ground to fool around. and everyone were just little pawns. chaewon was dangerous. 

after their third period, lunchtime rolled around the corner. students left the classrooms, racing to the cafeteria for whatever reason. minjoo stayed behind, placing her books back into her locker. she observed that the hallways were already empty, what's left was only the resonance of her footsteps reflecting off the dirty white walls. 

unexpectedly, a grunt was heard nearby. concern filled up minjoo as she paced towards the noise, prepared to offer help. instead, she was faced with two girls, stuck together like glue. one arm wrapped around the other's backside, hands roaming each other. 

a blush quickly found its way to the president's face as she was about to leave, for privacy sakes. yet she accidentally made eye contact with the girl who was facing her. 

chaewon. 

minjoo's throat went dry, her breathing uneven, for some reason. it hadn't even been a day since chaewon had been back and she already had a girl kissing her neck. minjoo watched them make out, a tingle of whatever emotion going through her. what was worse was that the girl is a student board member, undoubtedly. minjoo knew her. 

chaewon shushes the girl. "be quiet my love, wouldn't want anyone _catching us,_ would we?" 

her tone dripping with sweet poison, her eyes never once leaving minjoo's. the red-faced girl quickly walked away, wiping the sweat off her hands. 

minjoo opened the door to the lunch hall and was greeted with a few boys pestering to take her out and a few girls inviting her over to their tables. minjoo respectfully declines before finding way to her table, with her friends. she shook off whatever she was feeling before, taking a seat between yuri and hitomi. 

"one day we're going to lose minjoo to the crowd." yujin pouts, pushing a chocolate milk to the said girl. "what will we do?" 

minjoo giggles before patting the youngest' head. "i will never." 

"have you seen chaewon? she should be back by now, class ended a while ago." yena asks, pealing a piece of her orange for yuri, who gladly took it. 

the girls all shook their heads, now all eyes on minjoo. 

"what?" she stammered.

"you had the same class with her, i think." yuri nudges at the girl beside her.

minjoo had flashbacks of chaewon, with her beautifully laid black hair, lips bruised from kissing. her gaze. her gaze was so-

"hello? earth to minjoo?" hitomi giggles, minjoo blinked as she waved in front of her face. 

"uh, no. i don't think i've seen her." the girl replies, rather hastily, before taking out her lunch box too. 

"speak of the devil." hitomi laughs as chaewon slid beside yujin, ruffling her hair, which only earned a playful scowl from the younger. 

"she eats with you guys too?" minjoo asks, a simple question. the girls nod, like minjoo just asked a stupid question, before returning to what they were doing previously. 

"where'd you go?" yena asks nonchalantly as she was snuggling into yuri. chaewon fake gags before replying with a simple lie of going to the secretary for some school schedules, making sure she was staring right at minjoo the whole time. 

yena eyed her suspiciously before shrugging it off, pecking her girlfriend-not-girlfriend on the cheeks. "well we have to leave early, it is our turn to help out with the science office today." 

the girls waved goodbye to yujin and yena, who were walking out the cafeteria, tickling each other along the way. the others sat in peace, complaining about teachers in their classes; spilling all the new secrets and whatabouts of students. 

during the period, chaewon quietly sneaked away while the rest ate, raising a little suspicion. but it seemed normal to the girls for chaewon to just disappear for a while. 

"we have to cover a story for blue and gold," yuri said, standing up with hitomi, walking towards the trash can to throw their lunches out. 

"we hate to leave you alone, min-" 

"it's okay." minjoo interrupts, standing.

"i'll find something to do or work on student board stuff." she smiled. the girls nodded, walking away. minjoo's gaze locked onto chaewon, who was making her way out the cafeteria from the back door. the black haired student seemed to notice the girl, gave her another wink before disappearing among the students. the younger quickly walked towards the door, on her search for chaewon. minjoo didn't quite know why her legs were walking towards the girl but they were, quickly.

after rounding the field and the bleachers, she found the girl leaning against the walls of a restricted area. it used to be the janitor's storage room but as time passed, it was slowly filled with flowers and moss that grew along the cracks of the walls, becoming a resort for students - well, chaewon.

"those are bad for you." minjoo spoke softly, with her arms crossed. 

chaewon blew out a some smoke before turning to face the girl. "missed me that much? so much you followed me?" 

minjoo was at lost for words, she didn't want to admit that she was indeed looking for her. "i was just passing by." 

"passing by a restricted area? that could be some bad news for the student president." chaewon chuckles, breathing in the nicotine, feeling her chest burn.

"give me those." minjoo demands, holding her hand out as she walked towards the older. 

"awh, you care about me." chaewon replied, tilting her head back to blow the smoke into the air. minjoo glanced at the discreet bruises on her neck, splattered down to her chest, a frown creeping on her face. 

"give me the pack." 

chaewon looked at her, grinning slowly. she handed her the pack, watching minjoo dump the remaining sticks into the trash before dropping the pack itself. minjoo looked back at her shivering when chaewon let out a throaty chuckle. 

"thanks for taking care of my health, princess." chaewon said before giving her the one she had been holding. minjoo glanced at her face before taking it and butting it out, flicking it into the trash. chaewon took out her phone, sighing softly, now sitting by the edge. minjoo wasn't one to take risks, but she still chose to to sit next to chaewon, completely mesmerized by how careless one could be. 

minjoo looked over her shoulders before her mouth dropped open a little. "nudes, seriously? what are you gonna do? send it to your friends?" minjoo asked, itching for a reason to hate her. she watched as chaewon deleted it from her gallery and shut off her entire phone.

"not that type of girl, sweetheart." chaewon dryly replies, looking into minjoo's eyes.

they didn't know what they were doing. god, they didn't even know why they were talking to each other like they knew each other.

minjoo gulps. "then what type of girl are you?" 

the older hums, moving minjoo's hair behind her ear. "the type to kiss someone under the night stars. and tell them how much i love them during a sunrise."⠀⠀

⠀⠀


	3. three

_the type to kiss someone under the night stars. and tell them how much you love them during a sunrise. what a stupid romantic-_

"minjoo, for the love of god, please hurry up!" yena exclaims loudly, her huff clearly heard from the doorway.

"i didn't even agree to go to this party!" the said girl complains, fixing her off-the-shoulder crop top. "this is so stupid."

"stop complaining, you're going to have fun and maybe people will stop thinking you are boring."

"people do not think i'm boring, for your information, and you know how much i despise parties. alcohol damages your brain cells, it's functionality, and deteriorate- ." minjoo begins before getting cut off by an annoyed yena.

"well, your boyfriend seem to absolutely love them. might as well try it out to see what it's all about." yena remarks, shrugging while tossing a pair of matching black heels to minjoo.

the two walked towards a slick car parked outside yena's apartment. yena was also one of those rich kids, minjoo had observed. she wore fashionable pieces, paid almost all the time they hung out and usually had different drivers depending on the day.

sliding into the seats, yena gave out an address before she started blabbering on the phone with yuri, minjoo supposes, talking about how excited she was for whatever it was. on the other hand, the younger was quite quiet throughout the whole car ride, absentmindedly drawing circles on her thighs. the memories of talking to chaewon came flooding back to her, the memories of her rushing away from the girl after what she said. she wasn't sure what had gotten to her or why she allowed whatever it was to happen but she definitely regretted talking to the black-haired student, she would be sure to never let it happen again. minjoo sent a few emails to catch up on school activities, wrote a few entries for her new blog and also remembered to text her lovely boyfriend, making sure the messages were filled with hearts.

the ride was quite short, only having been around thirty minutes. upon arrival, the two pretty girls stepped out the car, facing crowds of students happily dancing to the loud, thumping music. some came to greet them while they saw some passed out.

the whole party was just like the northern lights; beneath the dry-ice smoke swirled an array of blues, acid greens, hot pinks and gold. the music played over the dance floor as if had fused with the bodies. alcoholic drinks passed around, platters of food everywhere. how a highschool student could throw such party was well questionable to minjoo.

"let loose, alright, student president? today's your day, just have fun. i'll grab something for us." yena says disappearing into the sea of students.

minjoo curses at herself for losing her only friend there, doubting she will come back; until she found sakura and chaeyeon sitting by one of the large couches.

"minjoo!" the japanese slurs over the loud music, hanging a loose arm around minjoo as she pulled the younger to sit beside her.

"kkura! i haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?"

"i'm fine, really good. someone's been taking good care of me." the girl says, turning to give a blushing chaeyeon a wink.

minjoo chit chats for a while, catching up with an old friend. but just as she was about to leave, she made sure to tease the two girls a little; congratulating the two on their not-so-secret relationship.

standing up, the brown haired girl found her eyes trailed to a mysterious figure making her way up the spiral stairs, a pair of black jeans and an extremely, extremely cropped shirt. her jacket oversized, shoulders exposed. the jewelry she wore clear as day, sparkles cutting through the darkness of the room.

minjoo drifted off in lost thought to her beauty, not too sure who she was. the figure had a kind of understated beauty, perhaps it was because she was so disarmingly unaware of her prettiness as she saw the girl keeping her head down low despite all of the eyes on her. her skin was completely flawless, even under rays of colors, it was practically glowing. her features softened when she smiled and laughed; minjoo couldn't help but smile along too, even if it was just on the inside.

"i told you." a voice startling minjoo. "you're falling for her."

minjoo snaps her head to see yuri holding a drunken yena who was clinging onto her arm.

"what? who?" the girl asks before moving to help the oldest of the three stand up properly, giving her some water.

"the person holding this party. chaewon." yuri nudges to the stairs. "the girl you were looking at as if she was literal art."

minjoo panicked, that couldn't be chaewon. she was just fascinated by her beauty but it couldn't be one of the girls she hated the most, right?

"first of all, definitely not. second, i'm straight and i have a boyfriend whom i love dearly." minjoo retorts, crossing her arms.

"whatever, defensive much." yuri laughs, which only gained a scoff from minjoo.

"anyways, i'm thinking about taking yena back to her apartment to let her rest a little. it's pretty late too." the shorter reasons, glancing down at her watch.

minjoo hadn't noticed how late it had gotten, currently two in the morning, thank god they didn't have school the next day. she internally fought herself, telling herself to go home early but something tugged at her.

"i think i might stay for a while." she says, smiling sheepishly.

"are you sure you will be alright? alone?"

"yes, mother. i'll be just fine." minjoo laughs before giving a side hug.

"alright then, be careful! don't do stupid things like yena." yuri yells as she drags the said girl towards the door, hauling for a cab outside. "text me and call me when you get home!"

minjoo nods before she turned her attention back to the stairs, the girl long gone. the same feeling tugged at her, itching minjoo to walk up the stairs, to see what the girl was on about.   
what she could be doing.

"what am i even thinking?" minjoo shook the feelings off as she downed a few drinks from a random tray, the heat traveling down her throat.

she walked around, chatting with a few other students here and there, declined a few students before she found herself lost. the bumping edm was now muffled.

minjoo sat down outside, facing a circular garden; the landscape just as breathtaking as her. still having had a colorful drink in hand, she stirred it around before finishing, cringing at the strong aftertaste. she was definitely not fit for drinking as she felt the headaches already apparent.

a light breeze went by, resulting in minjoo hugging her body a little. her eyes were a little droopy when she glanced at her phone, 3:42. planning to head home and out towards the main halls with the students, she bumps into a similar spiral staircase that she saw a while before. curious, she made her way up, a hand grazing the soft carved wood handling. entranced by the beauty of its simplicity, she hadn't noticed where she was going until she bumped into a figure, probably triple her size, dressed in a black suit.

"i'm sorry miss. we don't allow students here." he sternly spoke, holding an arm blocking the walkway.

minjoo nods in slight fear and understanding, before turning to leave.

"let her pass" a familiar voice calls out, peaking her head out from the walls.

both the security guard and minjoo glanced up to meet eyes with chaewon, who seemed to have changed into a much more scandalous outfit. stress quickly fills minjoo's petite figure right after. the man wastes no time before moving to let minjoo pass, nodding at chaewon's words. the rich girl then uses her fingers to motion for the man to leave the two alone by the top of the stairs, which the muscular gentlemen complied.

"i don't think i asked for you. so what brings you here?"

"i- i was just walking around and accidentally found this area."

chaewon gave her an eye, the one that said 'i know you were looking for me but i'll pretend i don't know'. minjoo coughs, darting her eyes around the beautiful artworks.

"oh, how rude of me." chaewon jokes. "let me show you around then."

minjoo was hesitant but she still decided to follow chaewon. the two walked towards the end of the hall, which only led to a grand door.

chaewon slightly pushes the door open before chuckling a little bit. a few seconds later, a girl, minjoo had never seen, with love marks all over her neck and chest messily stumbles out the room; hastily putting on her shirt as she dashed down the stairs, leaving without a trace.

"sorry, i forgot about her."

minjoo was disgusted. she forgot about a girl? how much of a lowlife did you have to be?

"you forgot about a whole girl? you probably just had given her all the hickies a while ago."

chaewon shrugs, a smile made its way to her face. "bad memory."

minjoo was annoyed but slight panic arose. she had no reason to find chaewon and she definitely didn't know why she was currently in the bedroom of the girl she claims she hates.

chaewon hums at the lack of reply before she places her champagne down, sliding her jacket off. frankly, minjoo desperately wanted to walk away, to forget about everything but the same feeling tugged. maybe it was curiosity or interest, she didn't know.

"tired of your boyfriend?" the older mocks before turning to look at minjoo.

the girl took offense, coming to defend jungkook. "what? how could you say that. don't say such ridiculous things about my boyfriend and i, i love him-"

"then why are you here?" chaewon's gaze was dark, a yawn escaping her mouth. minjoo shivers at how indifferent the girl was acting, the stone cold expression scaring the younger a little.

minjoo stutters weak replies. "do i need a reason?"

"well, this is _my_ house. and you are attending _my_ party." chaewon replies, softly.

the younger was a little embarrassed, since chaewon was right. she just kept her mouth shut tight-lipped. she watched the older light another stick before placing it between her slender fingers, taking a small breath in. she looked up at minjoo, raising a brow when the female stood a lot closer to her.

"why do you smoke? you know it's bad for you." the younger asks, an accidental caring tone escaping her lips.

"could there be any more lame symbol of the era of addiction over true moral choice than smoking? perhaps the coffee and cars, for the bizarre use of prime agricultural land and the gratuitous pollution. it's horrible isn't it. we're dying, i'm just cutting my span short a little." chaewon pauses, taking another hit from the burning stick. "don't you want to try? let your curiosity run free?"

minjoo was taken aback, chaewon's words were smooth like water yet soft like velvet. she didn't want to admit that her little monologue made sense but it did. realizing the undertone of sadness in chaewon's speech, minjoo stayed silent, awkwardly rubbing her neck.

"wanna learn or do it the easy way?" chaewon asked. minjoo hadn't replied instead her eyes widened.

the older walked towards minjoo until she was awfully close to the girl. she hummed, taking another hit before grabbing minjoo's jaw and pressing her lips against the taller's, passing the smoke to her. minjoo could swear she thought she was hallucinating, gasping for air just before chaewon pulled away, unbothered. the younger coughed at the smoke running down her throat. 

"you're- you're sick." she finally chokes out, wiping her lips furiously. "that's disgusting. why would you do that?"

"strictly platonic. you should be fine." chaewon shrugged. "i won't tell anyone."

chaewon calls out before winking at minjoo, moving to the balcony, looking out at the scenery. minjoo wanted to give chaewon a piece of her mind, to scream and yell but her dignity finally acted up as she dragged her suddenly heavy legs down the hall, slamming the doors shut behind her.

stumbling down the stairs, minjoo's soft fingers found its way to her lips; the press of the kiss still felt. it wasn't necessarily her problem but minjoo knew she had done something horrible.

"what the fuck." minjoo mumbles. "she's fucking out of her mind."

the girl was pissed and frustrated yet despite the burnt taste, she also takes in the soft hints of vanilla and roses. minjoo denied it internally but this was some very, _very_ bad news. 

⠀⠀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note; not proofread but i hope you enjoy these little 2kim crumbs because i'm pretty sure we will all get our hearts broken on this ride. buckle up! remember to vote, and comment your thoughts!


	4. four

"i kissed her."

"you did what?!"

"shut up! i don't need the whole school talking, even just knowing about it." minjoo explains shutting her locker, turning on her heels to get away.

yuri stops the latter before she could walk away, "hey! why are you walking away from me? why and how could you do something like that?"

minjoo sighed. "she's an asshole. no respect for others and she absolutely doesn't follow the rules. girls and boys chase after her and throw themselves at her even after she just throws them to the side like trash. i fucking hate her guts."

"okay?" yuri took a breath in, shaking her head. "but you still kissed her?"

"technically, she- she kissed me."

the shorter was frustrated. "i know alcohol can do that to people but god minjoo, i didn't take you as someone who could cheat. what are you going to tell jungkook? who you had been with for a whole year?"

"yuri, please. i don't need this right now." minjoo shushes the girl before reorganizing her books, ignoring the glances and stares they were getting.

"i don't even know if i'm talking to kim minjoo right now, but whatever. don't come running to me when you are crying." the smaller brunette says, furiously stomping away to her class.

"yuri-" before minjoo could say any further, the girl was long gone into the crowd of students. she doesn't know what had gotten to her, from kissing the girl that she sort of hated to practically disregarding her best friend.

minjoo walked away from her lockers and towards her homeroom before a pair of muscular arms suddenly pulled her in for a quick peck.

"how was the party?" jungkook asked, a dorky smile filled his face as he pulled away from the hug.

anyone could literally see the love and adoration he has for the person he was standing in front of. his eyes sparkled talking to minjoo and his heart pounded every time they touched; minjoo knew too.

the shorter swallows harshly, almost coughing. "it- it was fine."

jungkook pouts, ruffling minjoo's hair. "are you okay? need some water? cough drops? you know i have those in my bag." he says reaching for the zipper is the bag's front pocket.

minjoo shakes her head before she placed a hand to stop her boyfriend. "i'm okay, big bear." the guy seems to lighten up at his usual nickname, smiling again, holding minjoo's hands in his.

"well, we've got to go to class now. i'll see you later, alright?" he asks sweetly.

minjoo nods, pinching his cheeks a little, feeling him give her a little kiss on her forehead before he walked off down the hallway.

god, minjoo felt _horrible_. like she was sick.

she took a few breaths before walking into her room, her usual seat taken once again by her. chaewon had her face towards the board, her hair tied up in a halfdo, she was dolled up even in just a normal uniform; minjoo obviously didn't think she was pretty or anything though.

the said girl grumpily takes a seat behind chaewon, dropping her bag right beside her, sighing unintentionally loud.

"you're pretty good at pretending, huh."

minjoo looks up to the voice, which she was greeted by, of course, kim chaewon, with her ridiculously beautiful features smiling at her.

"please shut up for once." she scoffed, scribbling in her planner.

"no can do." chaewon pouts with her arms crossed on the back of her seat, now completely facing minjoo. "talk to me, you still have ten minutes and i'm bored."

the younger glances at chaewon, who was frowning a little, her fringe slightly messed up. minjoo's breath hitched in her throat.

"you're- you're so annoying." she stutters before returning to work on her daily schedules and some extra notes for her tutees.

the cocky girl seemed to have caught onto the stutters and slight blush which only made her smile even wider. "fine. i'll go find someone else."

with that, chaewon walked outside the classroom which indeed brought all the attention of boys and girls from the other classes; she really was ms. popular. minjoo felt her heart shake a little watching the older walk out the room and quickly chatting with a sophomore; a rush of emptiness ran through her.

"are you guys dating or something?"

it seemed like everyone wanted to scare minjoo these few days; she turned her head to see an unfamiliar face.

"oh sorry, i'm hyewon. i got moved to this class because we had some problems in the last one." the girl said with a shrug. "nothing bad, i just fell asleep really often. something about this teacher being more strict."

minjoo was confused, no one gets moved to classes but she just went along with it and introduced herself. the girl was so pretty with her straight hair and perfectly symmetrical face.

"anyways, who's the hottie? i haven't seen her around before." hyewon asked, glancing outside the rooms to see chaewon side hugging a smaller girl, before ruffling her hair. "oh wait, i don't mean to call your girlfriend hot or anything like that. she's just pretty attractive."

"she's not my girlfriend. never in a million years, i'd rather die." minjoo said straight-faced, her eyes drilling holes into chaewon's skull. "i'm straight and i have a boyfriend." the 'new' girl just stared at her, no replies or anything.

"what?"

"nothing, you just looked like you were in love with her a few seconds ago when you guys were talking." hyewon chuckles a little before opening the wrapper of a lollipop.

"i was not." minjoo huffs, slightly slamming down her ballpoint pen.

"okay, gee. don't frown, it's bad for your skin."

they began to chat about all sorts of things before class started. minjoo found herself a little distracted during class, she was usually always attentive and on track but today was a little different. her mind seemed to wander off into the clouds as she found herself staring right out the window. minjoo felt heavy and drained, even after a good night's sleep; something was off. ⠀⠀

⠀⠀


	5. five

class finished around late noon, just as always. right after classes, minjoo rushed home to get ready for her date with jungkook, who had been planning it for almost two weeks.

they were planning to go to an ice skating rink and also a fancy dinner afterwards. needless to say, they were both pretty excited, despite what happened. minjoo called up hyewon, who instantly became one of her close friends by the way, for some advice on her outfits.

"hi ugly." hyewon practically yells through the screen before stuffing some sort of chips into her mouth. "what do you want, im in the middle of a game."

minjoo rolled her eyes, "one day you're going to realize how boring you are. anyways, should i go with blue or pink?" the girl asked, setting the camera down on her desk before showcasing her two blouses.

"uh, pink? the color is really cute, it'll compliment your face too." the older replies before refocusing on her game. just as minjoo was about to thank the other girl and hang up, she received a message that was rather unsettling.

"are you okay? you're turning kind of pale, i can even see it through this shit internet connection." hyewon asked, setting her controller aside, pulling down her headset. "hey, minjoo, you alright?"

the student president quickly snaps back into reality before nodding and smiling. "i'm fine stupid. i'll get going now, bye! love you!"

"okay, i guess? get some water! don't overwork yourself too!" the older calls out before waving goodbyes.

minjoo soon receives a call from jungkook saying that he was waiting downstairs. she looked through her bedroom window to indeed see a black car parked right outside her doorway, but what made her upset was how her boyfriend was holding a cigar in between his fingers.

"fucking liar." the girl says under her breath before she packs her purse and make her way down the stairs. but minjoo still greets jungkook with the widest smile before she notices how he quickly flicks the stick to the ground; she doesn't want to interfere with his bad habits anyways, or that's what she thought.

"are you ready for the best night of your life?"

"i always have the best nights with you though."

the ride was pretty long but they filled it up with karaokes and random dances during the stoplights before they reached the rink.

"let's go, _princess_ ," jungkook says, smiling while holding out a strong hold for minjoo.

"yeah." the girl slowly mumbles before reaching for her boyfriend's arm, discomfort ran through her body slowly, all the way from her toes.

they walked for a bit before jungkook suddenly stopped, holding minjoo's two hands in his.

"you know. you know you can always talk to me right? no matter what, i love you regardless." he sighs, holding stern eye contact with a surprised minjoo who was taken aback.

"wh-what, there's nothing wrong, jungkook. why ask?" she awkwardly chuckles before looking back at her boyfriend.

a silence wisps past them like the wind, the quietness slowly eating up the two.

"i'm sorry-"

"look i-"

the couple both began abruptly mumbling before they were stopped by the other's words; chuckling, jungkook pulled her into an embrace. "i love you."

"i love you too."

after tons and tons of polaroid shots from skating and getting ice cream, that are definitely tumblr worthy, they settled into a famous french restaurant that had opened a while ago.

"this is so expensive, what are we going to do." minjoo laughs before holding jungkook's large hands as they walked towards their reserved seats.

"you know we'll be alright." he winks before pulling the chair out for minjoo, in which the girl gladly thanked and sat down.

a little chit chat went by before a server quickly came to their service. "welcome to 'l'arpège'! my name is taehyung, ill be your server tonight. what can i get for the lovely couple?"

taehyung has a big boxy smile as his eyes twinkled a little bit, not that minjoo was interested, he wasn't her type at all either ways.

jungkook stumbled across his words upon looking at the male, "uh, i-i would like the 'farinaceous' set please." he looks up to minjoo awkwardly, giving her a little smile too, nudging her to order too.

"i would like a-" her words were cut off when her eyes accidentally trailed to a familiar feminine figure who was pretty much in an intense conversation with another man.

"could i get you some water first?" the waiter politely asks with hints of concern, setting down his notepad.

"uh, no. i'm alright." minjoo says with a dry throat. "i'll have the same thing as him please."

she slides the menu to taehyung before he excuses himself out of the scene. jungkook held the cup up to force minjoo to drink some water before setting it back down, wiping her lips with a napkin.

"you know, i heard he is a really popular model! he's in our school too!" jungkook excitedly whispers before sneaking glances at the male. "i mean, like that's cool."

minjoo slowly nods at jungkook, replying with the same enthusiasm before her eyes betrayed her and still lingered on the same girl. she's definitely glammed up; a tight black dress hugging her curves and her,pretty much, infamous silky black hair.

she watched intently before voices got louder-

"you know i'm not going to do it! i can't-"

the slap was as loud as a clap and stung her face. it had been an open-handed smack and it left a red welt behind. just below her eye was a small cut where the ring had caught her. she staggered backwards to her chair, clutching her face. "i raised a daughter like you? someone who won't even be able to take after me? i should've just taken that useless crackhead of a son."

minjoo instinctively stood up before walking towards the table, jungkook trailing behind.

"minjoo, we shouldn't interfere." he says attempting to pull back younger. "we don't even know them... wait it's- it's chaewon? whatever, maybe she just pissed off her dad with her regular horrible attitude. you hate her, don't you?"

the girl bit the inside of her cheeks. "you're saying we should just let a man, maybe a father right, slap her daughter like this in public? and she's hurt! look at her face, we have to do something."

before they could finish their quarrel, they've already stopped in front of a big man, wearing a velvet suit raising his other arm to swing once again.

minjoo places a firm hand on his bicep before pushing it down. "sir, this is none of my business but i don't think i can take you abusing your daughter."

the man turns, pulling down his tie as he scoffed. "chaewon, are these your friends?" jungkook pulls minjoo behind him before holding out his hands in attempt to protect minjoo.

the black haired hair girl stood up quickly, wiping the slight blood off of her cheek and lips. "get your girlfriend out of here and leave."

"chaewon, we can help you, whatever this is. let's go somewhere safe." minjoo says stepping out the lines and facing the bigger man.

the other girl smirked a little, yet the sadness was evident. "stop acting like you care. this is whatever. i'll never be safe, but you can be."

and minjoo really thought chaewon was just another cocky highschool student.

⠀⠀


	6. six

god, minjoo was _stressed._

she usually had her shit together for almost everything but this week just seemed to hit her like a truck. she had missing powerpoints for her upcoming speech to the grades, almost failed an easy chemistry quiz and practically was on the verge of falling asleep every class. something was wrong. so wrong.

the bell rang, slightly waking minjoo out of her restless state and shaking awake her eye that were threatening to close. just as she was about to leave, she hears her teacher calling after her. "minjoo, could you spare some time? i need to talk to you."

mrs. park was her counselor and also someone that had always helped her with student council issues and such; minjoo just happened to get her for a chemistry teacher this year. but not to be offensive, she thought the older women was a little to nosy for her own good; but she still loved her nonetheless. she replies slowly, swallowing hard, "yes?"

the teacher patted down the seat in front of her before she pulled out a very recent quiz, with a number minjoo never sees. the girl tries to advert her eyes, "i'm really sorry, i'll try-"

"i am always here to talk, remember? tell me what's wrong, this isn't like you at all. this isn't the student president i know." mrs. park teases, before moving aside the paper, giving a motherly smile.

"i- i don't know. it just feels like something is going downhill, my routine hasn't changed at all. nothing changed!" she cries out loud frustrated. "i feel so bad, i really do yet i don't know why."

the older women took a second before she replies. "perhaps, something happened with jungkook?"

minjoo blushes quickly. "mrs. park! we can't talk about that in school grounds!"

"what, it's not like i'll tell. and you definitely won't." she laughs before winking, shrugging the comment off. "but seriously- something happened, huh."

the smaller shakes her head rapidly. "nothing ever happens with jungkook. he's- he's perfect, i guess."

"maybe-"

"actually, i have a meeting i'm supposed to go to right now. i'll talk to you after school, is that alright?" minjoo put on her infamous puppy eyes, that no one could say no to. mrs. park just rolled her eyes and sent her on the way.

the same feeling ran down her throat whenever she talked about jungkook. minjoo coughed harshly before she made her way to the bathroom, wanting to take a breather. quickly skidding down the hallway, she made a sharp turn towards the girls locker room, where she bumped into a figure just a little shorter. "oh! i'm sorry, i'm just trying to get to the bathroom." minjoo leaned down to pick up the pieces of paper and books that dropped before she heard the same sweet voice.

"maybe watch where you're going next time." chaewon says before pulling her files that scattered on the floor into her folder. inevitably, minjoo was surprised, since she hasn't seen chaewon in the past three days, not even during lunch. she tried to convince herself that she didn't care though,

"chaewon." she coughs out.

minjoo lifts up her head to face the older who had the same fringe that draped across her forehead. scanning down her face she notices a small bandage just right underneath her eyes. she felt her hand instinctively wanting to cup chaewon's face before minjoo forcefully retract her hand that was in mid-air.

"we should talk?"

chaewon raised her eyebrows, not making a single eye contact before she began to stand up. "i don't know where you're going with this."

the older patted down her skirt and brushed off her shoes before moving out of minjoo's sight.

"wait- chaewon. i- can i get your number?"

it slipped out so fast before the taller could even register what she said. for a second, she thought chaewon would have had kept walking but the older turned around, resting her hands on her backpack strap.

"sure." chaewon answered too casually before sliding her hands into minjoo's side pocket, reaching for her phone. she typed in her number swiftly before placing it back with a pat.

everything happened so fast and before minjoo could say anything, her face was already heated and her heartbeat risen. thank god chaewon had already walked off to wherever she was planning to go. 

⠀⠀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note; short but i have more coming. i'm rushing a little because i just want to get to the angst.


End file.
